


Merry Christmas! ヽ(^◇^*)/

by daiyokai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyokai/pseuds/daiyokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arisasa-fanart for the secretsanta project!<br/>I used a color palette for this, I hope you like it! Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas! ヽ(^◇^*)/

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amcc1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcc1221/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I somehow missed the registration date and at Christmas everyone had these nice presents but not me... buuuut this year I made it!! ヾ(｡^ω^｡)ノ yahooo~
> 
> See my deviantartpage: http://daiyokaida.deviantart.com/


End file.
